pinocchiofandomcom-20200213-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is the protagonist of the 1886 book The Adventures of Pinocchio. Pinocchio is a puppet that wants to become a real boy, but his weak-willed nature and excessive naiveté makes this wish harder. Pinocchio is a main character the Disney Princess (Cinderella). History The log of wood There was a sentient big log of a simple wood found by a woodcarver called Antonio. He intended to use the log to make a new leg for his table, but the log asked him not to harm it. Maestro Antonio was doubtful if it was the log that was talking, and when he figured out, he was scared. Maestro Antonio decided to peel the log with a plane, and the log laughed. After that, Antonio fainted until a fellow woodworker called Geppetto went to his workshop. Geppetto wanted Antonio to give him a log of wood so he could build a puppet. After Geppetto disclosed his plan to Antonio, the log called "Polendina" to tease Geppetto, since Geppetto was bald and used a wig that resembled cornmeal mush. Geppetto and Antonio fought for a while until both had the wig of each other (Antonio was also bald). They reconciled, but Geppetto almost forgot the log. Then the log leaped on Geppetto's feet and managed to get that Geppetto and Antonio fought again until both decided to reconcile again. The puppet On his very poor home, Geppetto started building Pinocchio. Geppetto started with the face. The eyes chased Geppetto and the nose grew somewhat long. While building the puppet, Geppetto decided to call it Pinocchio, after a family of Pinocchio. When doing the legs, Pinocchio kicked Geppetto, much to his dismay. After finishing the puppet, Geppetto taught him to walk, but Pinocchio soon flew away. The steps of the puppet were very strong. Two carabineers grabbed Pinocchio and delivered him to Geppetto when the latter arrived. To punish him, Geppetto intended to grap Pinocchio's ears, but he seemingly forgot to make them. Pinocchio started to fake being mistreated to have Geppetto arrested, and Geppetto's bad realtionship with children did not help. After Geppetto was incarcerated, Pinocchio played for a while and returned Geppetto's home. There, an old cricket tried to call him out on his behavior. Pinocchio's rationale to imprison Geppetto was to avoid being sent to school or having to work. The harsh scoldings by the Cricket and Pinocchio's laziness created a tension that culminated on the Cricket telling Pinocchio he had a wooden head and Pinocchio throwing him a mallet out of anger. Pinocchio forgot he accidentally killed the cricket and felt hunger, so he searched for food. Pinocchio was breaking an egg he found when a bird came out from it and left. Pinocchio requested food to a neighbor just to receive a bucketful of water. After returning home, he realized the Cricket was right and sat next to a boiled pot. He felt asleep and his feet were burnt. Geppetto was released and returned home. He asked Pinocchio to open the door, but Pinocchio could not help. Pinocchio tried unsuccessfully to tell Geppetto that he lost his feet, so Geppetto entered for a window. Geppetto felt compassion when he discovered Pinocchio was telling the truth. Geppetto decided to give him three pears he intended to eat, which Pinocchio devoured fully despite initially just asking for the part without the peel. Geppetto decided not to rebuild his feet as a punishment, but backpedaled and built Pinocchio even better feet. Furthermore, Geppetto gave him a clothing of paper and a headdress of dough.Category:Characters